This invention relates to topical ointments for treating hemorrhoids to relieve or eliminate pain and discomfort associated with hemorrhoids. More specifically, the present invention relates to topical ointments including lidocaine and phenylephrine HCl and optionally grape leaf extract and aloe extract for the relief of pain and discomfort arising from hemorrhoids (piles) or other related conditions. The present invention is also directed to medicated patches including the composition of the present invention that can be placed on or near the hemorrhoid in order to deliver relief and provide some comfort to the sufferer.
A number of hemorrhoid treating ointments are available on the market today but none include the active ingredients of the present invention at the maximum strengths allowed by the FDA. Therefore, relief form these ointments currently available are short lived and moderate at best. The present invention addresses the shortcomings associated with the ointments available on the market today as well as providing additional benefits.
These features, together with other objects and advantages, which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details of the composition of the present invention as more fully hereinafter described and claimed.